


watch you sleep

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, heejin is clueless, hyunjin loves heejin, laying in bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short 2jin ramble
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 55





	watch you sleep

A small groan emerged from Hyunjin's mouth as she woke. She slowly shifted in her bed and began to sit up. Hyunjin rubbed the sleep for her eyes, struggling to remember where she was for a short second. Once we eyes landed on the familiar Naruto poster on a wall, she instantly remembered. Heejin’s room. 

Hyunjin's eyes continued to scan the large room before suddenly landing on the person softly snoring next to her. A small smile grew on her lips as she looked down at the other girl fondly. Though her hair was messy and sprawled around her and a bit of drool hung from her slightly opened mouth, Hyunjin couldn’t help but think Heejin looked perfect. The morning sun seeped through Heejin's curtains, perfectly lighting the other’s pale skin. 

Hyunjin continued to study the smaller girl’s appearance. God, how could one girl be so damn perfect? Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered onto a small scar rested on Heejin’s collarbone. She frowned. How could she not have noticed that earlier? She made sure to make a mental note to ask her about to later.

Before she continue her investigation of the other’s appearance, a small mumble drew her out of the trance. Heejin was awake. She quickly turned her head straight forward, attempting to make it seem like she hadn’t just been staring at her best friend for 10 minutes. 

“Hyunjin-ah. Why do you always do that?” Heejin questioned, sleep clouding here voice. 

“Hm? Do what?” Hyunjin nervously replied. She could feel her face heating up. Why was she like this? 

"Stare. You could have just woken me up.” Heejin hummed, throwing the sheets off of her body. She sat up and stretched, a yawn escaping her. 

“I was hoping to wake you up with the power of my eyes, I guess.” Hyunjin laugh. Somehow, that got her off the hook. 

This earned a laugh from Heejin. “Gosh, you’re so weird. Come on. Let’s go get breakfast.” 

“Yeah, alright. Just give me a second.” Hyunjin agreed, drawing herself off the bed. 

“Kay. Meet you downstairs.” And with that, Heejin had left, leaving Hyunjin alone with her thoughts. 

It had hit Hyunjin, just then. How much she really liked Heejin. Like.. really liked Heejin. She bit her lip. She knew she would never tell her. She couldn’t risk losing Heejin over her stupid feelings. For now, she would stay as the weird best friend. As long as she was there, it was alright. 

“Hyun! Hurry up!” Heejin called from down the hall, rushing her out of thoughts. 

“Coming, Heekkie!”


End file.
